Odette's Story
by Zombie-aft-kicker
Summary: Odette is the the techno-organic daughter of Optimus Prime, only she doesn't know it. Her mother died when she was young and her family kept her father and what she is hidden from her. This is how Odette met her father and learned what, and who, she really is.
1. Hi

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>Hi, my name is Odette Matilda Toretto and I am sixteen years old. I am five foot nine, and one hundred pounds. I have a weird red face-like birthmark on my left hip. I have blond hair, with electric blue highlights, that reaches my knees and I have electric blue eyes. I live with my aunt and uncle, Dominic and Letty Toretto. I sometimes stay with uncle and aunt, Brian and Mia O'Connor. Oh, did I mention I have powers? I can understand animals, control the elements, I have telekinesis, telepathy, and whatever I have yet to discover.<p>

* * *

><p><span>"...ake up Odette! C'mon Odette wake up!"<span> I bolted up, only to bash my head against my dog's head. Well he was originally my mothers dog.  
><span>"Ow."<span> Orion groaned.  
>"I hear ya buddy." I said, rubbing my forehead.<br>I got out of bed and got ready for school. I put on a brown tank-top, jeans, brown cowgirl boots, and a brown cowgirl hat.  
>I walked down the stairs to see uncle Dom' sitting at the table reading a news paper<br>"Odette, would you like some breakfast?" aunt Letty asked.  
>I was going to answer but a car horn sounded. "That must be Mr. Witwicky, I gotta run." I said.<br>Aunt Letty handed me something folded in a paper towel and my backpack. I grabbed them and ran outside.  
>"Hey, Odette!" Sam said as I jumped into the back seat.<br>"I take it that your aunt packed you a doughnut again?" Ron asked, seeing the paper towel  
>"m hmm" I hummed, taking a bite of the glazed heavenly, fatty food.<p>

* * *

><p>Once Ron parked the car in front of school he turned to Sam and I. "Now have he good day you two." We nodded and got out of the car.<br>"Another day in a place I like to call Hell." I said to Sam as we walked to the front doors.  
>"I agree, Sparky."<br>"Don't call me that Samantha!" I snapped and punched him in the arm.  
>"Alright." he said, rubbing his arm.<p>

* * *

><p>To be continued.<br>please review :)


	2. What?

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>I sighed as I walked from my last class, History, to the car.<br>"Oh, look, it's the freak." One of the popular girls, Beverly,sneered and her friends laughed.  
>I looked around and said. "I don't see any freak."<br>Beverly rolled her eyes and said. "_Your_ the freak."  
>"Yeah." her lackeys said.<br>"And you're stupid." I said as Beverly's boyfriend, Richard (the jock), approached  
>Beverly smirked and whispered something into his ear. Richard's face darkened and he grabbed my arm tightly, too tightly.<br>He dragged me to a tree and pinned me too it by holding me by my throat. He squeezed and I gasped and tried to pry his hands off  
>"You know, I am getting sick and tired of you bullying my girlfriend." he hissed. <em>that little bitch!<em> I thought as I struggled more, losing more oxygen  
>I kicked him in the balls, he dropped me, and punched me in the face, before curling in a ball. I ran to Ron's car and jumped in.<br>"Hey, kiddo, how was your day?"  
>"Fine." I croaked and he turned.<br>"What happened this time? Who was it?" Ron asked, looking a the bruises that are forming. This has happened many times before and the only person who knows is Ron. Not Sam or uncle Dom'. The only reason Ron knows is because I was helping him fix his car and my shirt slid and reveled the bruises.  
>"Richard and Beverly, like usual." I said.<br>Ron nodded and said. "Sam is coming. Hopefully he has an 'A' or you will be the only one to get a car." I snorted as Sam got into the car.  
>"A-minus, its an 'A' though." Sam said.<br>"Wait, wait, wait. I cant see." Ron too the paper. "It's an 'A'."  
>"So I'm good?"<br>"Your good." Ron started the car and started driving. "I did tell you that Odette is staying for the summer right?"  
>"She always does dad." Sam groaned.<br>"I love you too Sammy!" I piped up.

Ron drove through a Porsche dealership and Sam starts his usual spazzyness.  
>"No, no, no, no, no! Dad! You've got to be kidding me!"<br>"I am." Ron said, "You're not getting a Porsche for your first car, Odette though, is another story."  
>"What why?! Why Odette?"<br>"I told you he liked me better." I teased.  
>"Odette is smarter on the road then you." Ron said as we pulled into Bolivia's dealership. I got out ans started looking for cars. Right then and there I saw two b-e-a-utiful cars One is a golden Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept and the other is a 1975 Yellow and black Chevrolet Camaro.<br>I walked to the gold one and placed my hand on one of the dents and I swear I felt it shudder.  
>I opened the door and gasped, not because of the perfect leather interior, but the mark on the steering wheel.<br>My birthmark.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued.<strong>  
><strong>I am home-schooled so if I got anything wrong with the school, please let me know<strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>

**Can anyone guess who the golden vette is?**


	3. Sunstreaker

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>I cant believe this car has the same mark as my birthmark!<br>I got in to the 'vette as Sam, Ron, and the owner came over to the cars and Sam got into the Camaro.  
>I could almost <em>feel<em> something strange about the car. I rubbed my thumb over the mark.  
>"What do you think? Sam wants the Camaro." I looked at Ron.<br>"I want this one." I said.  
>"Alright, I'll see what I can do." he said, before turning to the owner. "How much?"<br>"Well, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-" he started but Sam cut him off  
>"But the paint's faded"<br>"Well, it's custom." the owner snapped.  
>" huh "Custom" faded? that makes no sense."<br>"It's your first car so I wouldn't expect ether of you to understand." he turned to Ron, "Five Grand...each"  
>I coked on my spit and Ron said. "Not going over four, sorry. She isn't ether."<br>Sam and Ron started looking at other cars when I suddenly heard a really high-pitched noise. I ducked to the ground and covered my ears as car windows shattered.  
>"Two grand each." The owner said shakily.<p>

* * *

><p>I walked over to my new "car" with the keys and got in. I started it and listened to the engine purr.<br>I drove out of the lot and as I was driving to the store my phone rang. I answered with my Bluetooth.  
>"Hey, uncle Domino." I teased.<br>"Must you always call me that?" He asked exasperated  
>"Yes, I must. Anyway why'd ya' call?"<br>"I was hoping you would want to visit her grave."  
>"No." I know I was being blunt, but what's the point in going to the grave? I't not like I would ever get any answers. She's gone, end of story.<br>"Why?"  
>"She's dead, it's not like we can have a conversation. I am not going, end of story." I snapped, pulling onto my dirt track.<br>"But-" I hung up after parking.  
>"When will he learn to quit?" I groaned.<br>I got out of the car and looked at it.  
>It needs a few dents beaten out, a new paint job, and a wash.<br>"Alright, I know you are different. No normal car would have the same mark as my birthmark." I said, feeling like a moron.  
>Nothing happened.<br>"Alright, I am an idiot." I said.  
>"No, you are not; in fact, you are quite the opposite." the voice came from the car.<br>"What are you?" I asked.  
>"That is something I cannot divulge in at the moment, however, lets say I am a sentient car." he said.<br>"Do you have a name?" I asked.  
>"I do, it's Sunstreaker. What's yours femme?"<br>"Odette Toretto." I said, "Nice to meet you Sunstreaker."  
>"Likewise, squishy."<p>

* * *

><p>I walked through the store and grabbed Golden yellow paint and headed towards the check-out.<br>I walked out to Sunstreaker and put the paints into the trunk and got in.  
>"Where we going to now, femme?" he asked.<br>"Back to Sam's and call me by my name," I snapped before adding, "Sunflower."

* * *

><p>I ran up the steps to the bathroom and pulled out my Camo tie-side bikini. I looked at the horrendous scar that started from my right shoulder and ended a little bit under my left breast. I threw on some short denim shorts and a white tank-top. I put some makeup over my bruises before going outside.<br>I ran outside and into the shed and grabbed two buckets, two sponges, soap, and rim cleaner. I poured soap into the bucket and filled it with water. Then, with a smirk, I tuned the hose on Sunflower.  
>He jerked and said. "That's <em>freezing<em> femme!"  
>"Suck it up Buttercup." I said, hosing him down and he growled.<br>"Hey, Sparky, you talking to someone?" Sam asked as he walked out of the back door.  
>"I was talking to my car, Sunstreaker." I said. It's not like he'll believe me anyway so what's the point in lying?<br>"You named your car?" Sam asked with disbelief.  
>"Yup. Ya' know, your car look a lot like a bumblebee." I said, looking at the ordinary car; at least I hope its ordinary.<br>Sam rolled his eyes and got to washing his car  
>"You going to the party later?" Sam asked.<br>"We weren't invited, Sam." I said  
>"You did get an invitation, though." Sam said.<br>"No, I burned the damn thing. I am not going to go just to look like a fool, Samuel." I snapped.  
>"Please Sparky." Sam begged. I sighed.<br>"Fine, but Miles rides with you." I said, hosing Sunstreaker down. I put everything away and went to the guest room to change.  
><em>Why do I let him talk me into things?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


	4. could this be love that I am feeling?

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>I walked into the guest room and opened my duffle bag. I pulled out a black spaghetti-strap tank-top, Black leather jacket, black leather pants, and my black leather boots that have a 3'' heel. I got dressed, grabbed my sunglasses, and went outside.<br>"Ron, this one is uneven." Judy said, messing with the path  
>"Yeah, probably." Ron said, tending to the grass.<br>"This one's wobbly."  
>"Yeah. I'll take care of that real soon." <em><br>_No he won't, I thought as I walked to Sunstreaker. I got in and leaned back, waiting for Sam to get his ass out here.  
>When Sam got out of the house he started walking though the yard. idiot, I thought as Sam and Ron argued about footprints on the grass.<br>"Does Odette walk in my grass when I ask her not to? No." I rolled my eyes at Ron's comment.  
>Once Sam got into his car, Sunstreaker started his engine and followed Sam, with me pretending to drive.<br>"Are you sere your not going to crash?" I asked as he pulled out of the drive. Hey, I didn't want to die in a car crash.  
>"I am not going to crash squishy." Sunstreaker snapped.<br>"Whatever you say, Sunflower."  
>"Stop fraggin' calling me that insect!I should squish you now!" He hissed and I shrunk back at the venom in his voice, not the threat.<br>"Okay, sorry." I said, looking out the window.  
>He sighed and said. "No, I am sorry. I just lost my temper. My brother called me that along with "Sunny"; I have been looking everywhere for him."<br>"If you want drop me off somewhere and you can leave and look for your brother." I said and he slammed on the brakes.  
>"No! I couldn't do that. I *sigh* I have to protect you, If anyone know who your father was or knew you were related to him, they would hunt you down." Sunstreaker said as he continued to follow Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>I got out of my car as Sam and Miles got out of Sam's car. They walked over to the "Party"., the only person there that is my friend is Mikaela Banes, Trent's girlfriend.<br>I sat on Sunstreaker's hood and felt him shudder underneath me.  
>"What are you doing?" a familiar voice said.<br>I fell of of the hood and the man who startled me.  
>He's about 6', has blond hair, and indigo eyes.<br>"Who the hell are you?" I demanded as I got up.  
>"Don't you recognize me, squishy?" he said, crossing his arms.<br>I gasped. "Sunstreaker?" he smirked.  
>"You got it right, femme."<br>"How? what? when?" I asked.  
>"It's called a Holoform. It allows me to appear as a human."<br>"So you are a sentient car that can produce a solid projection of a human?" I asked and he nodded.  
>I heard am make a smartass comment and I walked over and grabbed Trent's wrist as he went to punch Sam. HE was quick enough to punch me in the ribs and then the face as soon as I let go of his hand.<br>"Hey! Leave her alone!" I heard Sunstreaker yell.  
>I was to dizzy and busy wheezing to notice Trent and the others leave and Sam kicking Miles out of his car to get Mikaela.<br>"Hey, Sweetspark, are you alright?" I was shocked at at Sunstreaker for being so gentle as he placed me in the passenger side of the car.  
>"I'm just dizzy." I said, "If you can get me to Sam's place, I can take an Aspirin and put an Ice-pack on my head." he nodded and drove me home.<p>

* * *

><p>"Odette, what happened?" Ron asked when saw Sunstreaker's holoform lead me to the back deck and help me sit down.<br>"I was punched and Sean here helped me home. Could you get me some-" I was cut off by Ron  
>"Aspirin and an Ice-pack" he said as he went inside.<br>I looked at Sunstreaker and smiled. I was starting to have strange feelings for him. No not because of the holoform, because of his personality.  
>He returned the smile.<br>Ron came back out, handed me the stuff, and said. "So are you two, ya know...dating?"  
>I felt me cheeks heat up as we both said. "No!"<br>Ron laughed and said. "Sure"  
>I rolled my eyes at him as he went inside.<p>

Could what I be feeling for Sunstreaker be...love? I thought. 

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>"So...Can you tell me what my Dad is like?" I said, holding the Ice-pack to my temple.<br>"Well," Sunstreaker said, "Lets just say he's a great leader and is very compassionate."  
>I nodded. "What do you do for fun?" I asked.<br>"I am an artist and my brother and I are pranksters" he said, "You?"  
>"I am a bit of a prankster myself, but I love to race." I said, smirking.<br>"Really now?" He said, sitting in the chair across from me.  
>"It runs in the family." I said, "Grandpa was a racer, Uncle Dom' is a racer, aunt Letty is a racer, aunt Mia is a racer...well only when she wants to be, uncle Brian is a racer, Mom was a racer, <em>I<em> am a racer."  
>"Was? Did your Mom quit racing?"<br>"No, she died." I said bitterly.  
>"Oh, sorry I asked."<br>No,no,no. It's fine. You did no wrong." I said, standing up, before falling.  
>"Are you alright?" Sunstreaker asked, helping me up.<br>"Yeah, just dizzy." I said.  
>"Aw, how cute!" we tuned to look at Judy.<br>"Uh, this isn't how it looks. I fell and Sean helped me up." I said.  
>She smirked and said. "Uh, huh. Anyway Letty wants you to go home for a bit, she found something and she wants you to have it. Bring your boyfriend with you."<br>"Alright" I said

* * *

><p>The next morning I walked out to Sunstreaker and got in. I gave him the directions and he started driving.<p>

We arrived and Sunstreaker's holoform and I got out and walked up the drive. "UNCLE DOMINIC!" I yelled.  
>"In here!" We walked into the garage.<br>"Dom' meet Sean, he's a friend from school- and before ask, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a friend that happens to be a boy." I said and they shook hands. I looked at the 1970 Dodge Charger R/T that Dom gave me.  
>"What model is this?" Sean asked.<br>"A nineteen-seventy Dodge Charger R/T." I said, starting it up.  
>"Hey, why don't we go to the track?" uncle Dom' suggested.<br>"Sure. Here you can dive the 'Vette." I winked, tossing the keys to "Sean".  
>I got in my Charger and Dom got into his Daytona.<p>

(Sunstreaker's pov)

I was in my Holoform, leaning against my Alt. form watching Odette kick Dominic's aft and I couldn't help but laugh. Wait...what? This femme doing something to me and I like it. I think I am falling for her. I want to tell her how I feel, but we just met. After we get the cube, then; then I will tell her, I decided.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


	6. Giant Droid Death Match

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>(Odette's Pov)<p>

I sat in Ron's garage, leaning against Sunstreaker, watching a movie on my laptop.  
>"Go! Move it, will ya? Aw, you're letting him blow right by ya! Can you believe this guy? Come on! Don't just...!Ninja kick the damn rabbit!" I snorted while taking a drink of soda, causing it to come out of my nose.<br>Sunstreaker started laughing and I said. "Knock it the hell off!"  
>"C'mon, you just had your drink come out of your nose, it was pretty funny." he defended. I rolled my eyes and continued watching the movie.<br>"Hey Donny, looks like this one is suffering from shell shock."  
>"Too derivative." Donny replied.<br>"Well, I guess we can really shell it out."  
>"Too cliché."<br>"Well, it was a shell of a good hit!"  
>"I like it! Step up!"<p>

"Prowl, really needs to see this." Sunstreaker laughed.  
>"Why is that?"<br>"Lets just say, it will be hilarious."  
>Suddenly the Garage door was slammed open and Sam ran inside.<br>Sparky my car was stolen, help me follow them." Sam said  
>"No. Tomorrow we can file a stolen car report." I said and Sam grabbed his bike before leaving.<br>"Idiot." I muttered, turning back to my movie.

"Not even close, Zip Neck. Professor and Mary Anne. Happily ever after." the man said to the teen as they worked on an old truck  
>"No way, Atomic Mouth, Gilligan was her main man. They'd be married and have six kids by now.<br>"Gilligan was a geek, Barfaroni!"  
>"You're the geek, Camel Breath!"<br>"Dome head."  
>"Elf lips!"<br>"Okay let's give this a try, funkoid!" the man said as he finished the engine  
>"Here it goes... What are we on?"<br>"Uh, G."  
>"Here it goes, gak face!"<br>"I'm ready, hose brain!"  
>I laughed as the truck darted forward and the man had to jump out of the way.<br>"It worked." The teen said and the man threw an oily rag at him.

I turned off the movie and said. "We can finish this later, I need to get some sleep. See you in the morning."  
>I walked into the house and laid down on the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke to find myself on the floor I got up and walked outside. I noticed that Sam's car was back as I walked over to Sunstreaker.<br>"Get in. There are some people you will need to meet." Sunstreaker said and I got in.  
>"Wait, I need to let Sam-" I said but Sunstreaker cut me off.<br>"Bumblebee is going to collect him." Wait...could this "Bumblebee" be Sam's car?  
>"Who's Bumblebee?" I asked.<br>"Sam's car. Sunstreaker said, slamming on the brakes as a Saleen S281 police car cut us off.  
>"Uh, I don't remember police cars having stickers that say "To punish and enslave". Sunstreaker, something is off about the cop car." I said and he punched it, following the cop car.<br>"I know. He's our enemy and he's after Sam."  
>Sam's car, Bumblebee, pulled into an abandoned parking garage and knocked over a large black and white robot.<br>"Holy crap." I said as Sunstreaker followed Bumblebee after Sam and Mikaela got into Bumblebee.  
>Sunstreaker and Bumblebee stopped next to each other in an alley ans shut off their engines as the robotcar stopped in front of the exit of the alley. When the car moved, Sunstreaker and Bumblebee sped forward.  
>Sunstreaker made a sharp turn and opened his door and I fell out. Bumblebee did the same to Sam and Mikaela. The two cars changed into robots and had a defensive stance in front of us. I pulled Sam and Mikaela away from Sunstreaker and Bumblebee as they fought with their enemy.<br>Suddenly the a small silver robot jumped off of the bad robot and ran towards us.  
><strong>"Need the glasses, Witwicky! Must get the glasses and Prime's daughter."<strong> he said. Wait! I can understand him?  
>The small silver robot tackled Sam and Sam lost his pants. I kicked the thing away as Mikaela ran off. It ran at me and I electrocuted it. It started dancing around as I kept a continuous amount of electricity.<br>Mikaela then chopped the things head off with a power saw.  
>"Lipstick Tazer!" I said. I had to<br>"Not so tough without a head are ya?" Sam said punting the head.

We turned to see Sunstreaker and Bumblebee on the hill. "What is it?" Mikaela asked.  
>"It's a robot. But like a, like a different, you know, like a super-advanced... robot. It's probably Japanese. Yeah, yeah, it's definitely Japanese." Sam said and I rolled my eyes.<br>"Samantha it is not Japanese." I snapped, walking over to Sunstreaker, who placed me on his shoulder. Sam started walking to Bumblebee, but stopped when Mikaela said. "What are you doing?"  
>"I don't think it wants to hurt us. It would have done that already, besides the gold one has Sparky on his shoulder." Sam said.<br>"Really? Well, do you speak robot? Because they just had, like, a giant droid death match." Mikaela snapped.  
>"I think it wants something from me." Sam said, walking closer.<br>"What?" Mikaela asked.  
>"Well, 'cause the other one was talking about my eBay page." Sam said, and I groaned.<br>"You are the strangest boy I have ever met." Mikaela said.  
>I grinned and said. "Welcome to my world."<br>"SPARKY!" Sam yelled  
>"Yes Samantha?" I grinned as he flipped me off.<br>Sam turned to Bumblebee and said. "Can you talk?"  
>Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and suddenly shifted into his car form. I shrieked at the feeling of falling before landing on the driver seat.<br>"You ass-hat! Could you not warn me? God!" I yelled and he laughed.  
>"Where are we going now?" I asked.<br>"To meet a few...friends of mine." Sunstreaker said.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


	7. Meeting the bots pt1

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>(Odette's Pov)<p>

Sunstreaker drove down the road to where he needs to meet his friends as I started nodding off.  
>"Go to sleep, I shall awake you when we arrive at our destination." He said and I snuggled in and quickly fell asleep.<p>

I awoke to someone touching me. I wasn't awake enough to realize it was friendly to in instinct I punched the person.  
>"Fraggit femme!" I looked to see Sunstreaker in his Holoform holding his nose and my hand throbbed. I could tell it was bleeding. Man I hit him really hard, I thought as I got out and helped him up.<br>"I am sorry, I didn't realize it was you. I thought it was...someone else." I said.  
>"It's fine, femme. Good shot though. I think you broke my Holoform's nose." He said and I laughed.<br>Suddenly a famed Semi, a rescue Hummer, a Pontiac Solstice, and a GMC Topkick Pickup drove into the alley and parked in front of us. Suddenly all the cars/trucks transformed. I looked up at Sunstreaker as I moved closer to his foot, kind of hiding behind him.  
>The flamed one knelt down and said. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?"<br>"Yeah" Sam said.  
>"My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." the flamed one said.<br>The Hummer then spoke up.  
>"But you can call us Autobots for short."<br>"Autobots" Sam said as if testing the word on his tongue.  
>The solstice did a back flip and said. "What's crackin', little bitches?"<br>"My first lieutenant." Optimus said, "Designation: Jazz."  
>"This looks like a cool place to kick it." Jazz said, sitting on a abandoned car.<br>"What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam demanded.  
>"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web. My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Optimus explained before introducing the Topkick.<br>Ironhide pointed large cannons at Sam and said. "You feeling lucky, punk?"  
>I put myself between Sam and Ironhide and said. "HEY! WHAT DID WE DO TO YOU, ASS FACE?!"<br>"Easy, Ironhide" Optimus said and Ironhide put the cannons away.  
>"Just kidding. I just wanted to show him my cannons." Ironhide said.<br>Optimus gave Ironhide a look before continuing. "Our medical officer, Ratchet."  
>The Hummer smelled the air and said. "Mmm. The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with one of the females."<br>I looked at sam and backed away. "Ew."  
>"The blond haired female has many injuries. Mostly they are out of sight." Ratchet continued.<br>_Aw damn..._

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


	8. Meeting the bots pt 2

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>(Odette's Pov)<p>

"The blond-haired female has many injuries. Mostly they are out of sight." Ratchet continued.  
><em>Aw damn, <em>I thought as Sam looked at me, shock clear on his face.  
>"What? Odette, what have you been doing?!" Sam screeched<br>"It's nothing Samuel." I growled.  
>"I mean it Odette!" Sam said.<br>"And I mean it Sam-hey!" Sam grabbed my arm and bent it behind my back. I laughed inside because he wasn't holding my arm that tightly.  
>I back flipped over Sam and said,"Really? Sam, Trent got a lucky shot. I rarely lose in a fight. I don't want to hurt you, Sam, but if you don't stop, I will."<br>Sam took a couple of steps back, hands up, and said, "Alright."

_"Soulja boy off in this hoe_  
><em>Watch me crank it<em>  
><em>Watch me roll<em>  
><em>Watch me crank that soulja boy<em>  
><em>Then super man that hoe<em>  
><em>Now watch me you<em>  
><em>(crank that soulja boy)<em>  
><em>Now watch me you<em>  
><em>(crank that soulja boy)<em>  
><em>Now watch me you<em>  
><em>(crank that soulja boy)<em>  
><em>Now watch me you<em>  
><em>(crank that soulja boy)<em>" I looked at my phone and pressed Ignore. It was Dom'  
>"Really Sparky? You have<em> Soulja boy<em> as your ringtone?" Sam asked in disbelief.  
>"Yes I-hey!" I said as Sunstreaker picked me up. I glared at him.<br>"Can you _not_ give me a _warning?!_" I yelled to Sunstreaker as he passed me to Ratchet.  
>"Hold still, femme. I am going to run a scan to check your injuries." My eyes widened and I started squirming.<br>"No! Put me down!" I yelled but Ratchet just gripped me tighter. I went limp and let him scan me.  
>"Primus..." Ratchet breathed, "What happened to you, Sparkling?<br>"Why are you here?" I heard Mikaela ask.  
>I listened to what Optimus had to say and when he finished I turned to Sam.<br>"See I told you, you should have not put your glasses on Ebay."  
>"What are the damages, Ratchet?" Optimus asked.<br>"She has three broken ribs, many bruises, several fractures, one of the fractures is on her helm." Ratchet reported and I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>

**sorry it's short and it took me so long. I am fighting writers block and it's kicking my aft**


	9. The Truth pt 1

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>"Why did you hide the injuries, femme?" Ironhide asked.<br>"Cause I didn't want anyone to know about them." I said.  
>"Autobot's let's go get the glasses." Optimus said and I was put on the ground. All the autobots, except Sunstreaker and Optimus, transformed and drove off.<br>I started towards Sunstreaker but he laughed and drove away.  
>"What the hell?! You are such a douche Sunstreaker!" I yelled at him.<br>Optimus opened the Passenger door and said. "Get in" I sighed and climbed in. Optimus buckled me in and drove off.  
>"You know I truck driving its self isn't normal." I said and Optimus activated his holoform. He has black hair and the same blue eyes I have. Weird<br>"Better?" He chuckled and I smiled.  
>"What is your name femme?" Optimus asked.<br>"Odette. I am Odette Matilda Toretto." Optimus slammed on the brakes and moved to the side of the road.  
>"You're Amber's daughter?" He choked out.<br>"Yes." I said.  
>"Has your mother told you anything about your father?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow.<br>"No. She's dead." I said.  
>"What about your uncle? Has he told you anything?"<br>"Only that my father would never return for me. That he'd gone away."  
>Optimus sighed and drove on. He drove to Dom's house.<p>

Optimus' holoform and I got out of Optimus' alt form. Optimus looked to me and said. "It's time you learn the truth"  
>Optimus knocked on the door and Dom' answered<p>

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


	10. the Tuth pt 2

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>Dom went to open his mouth but Aunt Letty pushed him out of the way. "Odette, Optimus? Come in, you two." She said and Optimus and I walked in.<br>"Alright, family meeting." Aunt Letty said as we all waked into the living room. Suddenly I was knocked to the floor and was being attacked by a tongue.  
>"Orion get off!" I laughed, pushing the German Shepard.<br>"Fine" Orion barked, backing off. I got up and sat on the couch next to Optimus.  
>"Odette, There are some things you don't know about your parents and yourself." Aunt Letty said, Ignoring uncle Dom's protests.<br>"As I am sure you know Optimus is Cybertronian. But, he's also your father." Aunt Letty finished  
>I looked at Optimus. "You are my Dad?" I whispered, tears rolling down my cheeks.<br>Optimus wiped the tears away and said. "Yes, sweetspark."  
>I looked to my aunt and uncle and said. "How long have you known?"<br>"The entire time" Dom said. I nodded and stood up.  
>"All the years I have asked who my father was and you said you didn't know...but you did! YOU KNEW THE ENTIRE TIME!" I said before yelling. I shook my head and walked outside with Orion following me. I decided to walk to Sam's place. It wasn't too far from here.<p>

I heard the rumble of a Semi's engine and I turned to see Dad following me. I stopped and he did the same. He opened his door and Orion jumped in before I got in. I bucked up and Dad started driving. I laid my head on the window as tears ran down my face  
>"Sweetspark-" I cut Optimus off<br>"I don't want to talk about it" I hiccuped. Dad pulled over, activated his holoform of his real form, and pulled me onto his lap and held me close. I cried onto his chest and he gently rocked me side to side.  
>"It's okay, my sparkling" he whispered<br>"W-what?" I asked.  
>"Sparkling means infant or child when translated to earth languages." he explained as he started driving again<br>"Oh." I murmured.

Optimus pulled into Sam's driveway and Orion and I got out and the autobots transformed  
>Its an amazing sight, all the parts and pieces moving to change their appearence to make a human looking creature made of metal.<br>Optimus chuckled quietly at the awe on my face and looked away, rolling my eyes.  
>I walked to the house and up to Sam's room and laughed as he was scolding Mikaela for trying to look into his "Treasure box". Iwalked downstars and back outside, laughing at sam's spazzyness.<p>

"Whats so funny?" I jumped at sunstreaker's voice, I forgot the bots were there  
>"Mikaela found Sam's "Treasure Box" and he started spazzing out, like usual" I said, smiling. I walked inside and noticed Sam's bag on the table. I got the glasses and their case and walked to the living room while Ron answered the door. The man pushed his way in and i gulped when he saw me<p>

"Project 57. Its been a while" He said

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


	11. Captured

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>Simmons shoved Sam, Mikaela, and myself into the same suv. I got two bobby pins out of my hair and managed to pass one to Mikaela and we started picking our cuffs as Simmons started speaking<p>

"So,LadiesMan217. That is your eBay username, right?" Simmons asked

"Yeah, but, you know, it was a typo and I ran with it." Sam said, and I could see pink slightly dusting his cheeks when he looked as Mikaela.

Simmons pulled out Sam's phone and asked "What do you make of this?" he pressed the play button on the phone

"My name is Sam Witwicky, okay?

And my..." I held back a smile as I picked the cuff lock

"Is that you?" Simmons said and I rolled my eyes "no duh. You're more of a moron than you let on" I snapped before Simmons slapped me "shut up"

"Yeah, that sounds like LadiesMan. " Mikaela said

"Last night at the station, you told

the officer your car transformed." Simmons smirked, "Enlighten me."

"Well, here's what I said, okay? 'Cause this is a total misunderstanding, that my car had been stolen, from my house" Sam said and I ignored them but I could tell that Sam was getting nervous and about to spill the beans so I intervened and I kicked Simmons chair

"Project, im warning you" he said and I kicked him again, but gasped when I felt sudden pain on the side of my face. I saw his fist closed so I knew he punched me. "Ready to behave?" he asked and I glared. I spat in his face. Just before he was able to slap me the SUV was stopped by a giant foot, and two large hands grabbed the SUV and lifted it into the air.

I recognized those fingers, and smiled, Optimus was there to save us. When the roof broke off the SUV and it hit the ground Mikaela and I got out and she helped Sam get uncuffed.

I walked over to Optimus, who had ordered the men out of the car and tried to talk to them but it was a bust. He noticed something on my face and he transformed and activated his human holoform. He touched my cheek, causing me to wince "what happened to you?" he asked softly

"Simmons punched me" I said, "but its no big deal"

"it is a big deal Odette. You're entire left side of your face is bruised" he said

"you're exaggerating Optimus" I sighed, not believing him.

When we heard more S-Seven agents were coming Optimus transformed, Sam, Mikaela, and I climbed into his hand and he started running. He hid under a bridge but when a chopper came under us Mikaela slipped and I tried to pull her up but with the bad angle and her not exactly cooperating, I slipped. Sam caught my hand and Sam tried to pull us up but slipped too. Sam and Mikaela screamed as we fell and I shut my eyes waiting for impact.

But it never came. I opened my eyes to see Sunstreaker holding me to his chest. He gently set me down just as choppers came and caught Bumblebee and Sunstreaker.

"No!" I shrieked and I felt something weird. I looked down too see that my hands had changed into orange and red blades. They seemed to almost radiate heat and I had an idea. I ran forward and cut through the metal cables that held Sunstreaker. And he tried to help me undo Bumblebee but he was recaught and I was tackled. I shifted my swords back into my hands as the men dragged me along. I gasped when something hit me in the head and I lost consciousness.

Optimus watched in anger as the men knocked out his daughter and flew bumblebee and Sunstreaker away.

"We have to go get them" his men tried to reason, "they could die by the hands of those humans! Maybe Odette too!" Optimus' spark pulsed painfully at the thought of his sparkling being harmed. "We cant get them. Bumblebee and Sunstreaker are brave soldiers, this is what they would want" Optimus said, "We have to get the Allspark and stop Megatron. And if I have too ill merge the Allspark with my spark"

"That's suicide. The Allspark is raw power, it could kill you" Ratchet said, "do you really want to leave Odette alone? An orphan? She's all you have"

Optimus didn't want to leave his sparkling alone, but he'd do what he had too

"Why should we protect them? Humans are barbaric" Ironhide said

"they're a young species, they have much to learn. If I offline, I wish for you to care for Odette. She's the next prime and she will need you" Optimus said and pulled out the glasses he had picked off the ground and scanned them.

I as I woke, my head aching. I could tell I was tied down, but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly whatever was covering my face was removed and I could see the scientists. "Odette?" that voice sounded familiar, I turned my head to see Sunstreaker looking at me.  
>"oh, hey Sunny" I said softly, looking down at the straps. I smirked when I seen that they didn't change them at all. I knew I could get out of these, I just had to find a way to pick the lock.<br>"What are you going here?" Sunstreaker hissed, looking around.  
>"I escaped from here before, I can do it again" I said softly and a few scientists came and stuck a few needles into my arms.<br>"She's hooked to the cube, fire it up" The one, Dr. Falcon, said and another, Reynolds, I think his name is, flipped a switch and agony exploded into my body, causing me to shriek in pain.

"**Easy little one, you're going to be fine. I'm going to need you. Your father plans on destroying me so that Megatron cant use me for his own twisted plans. He plans on merging me with his spark. It'll kill him. There's another way to save him little Prime"** a feminine voice said in my head

'W-who are you?' I thought, thrashing in pain. They turned it off an I panted quietly.

**"I'm the Allspark. I am the giver of life…but I can also remove it**" she said softly

'ill do whatever you want. Just save my daddy'

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


	12. Responsibility

I only own my Oc's

* * *

><p>While the Allspark and I talked the S-Seven readied the 'test chamber'. The test chamber is where they forcibly make me use my powers. And if I don't comply, they punish me. Electric shock, whips, etc.<p>

I grunted when they put me into a suit. It was a silver form fitting suit. Kind of like the Incredible's super-suits, but silver instead of orange. I also had black gloves and black knee high boots. See, they were trying to make me a 'super soldier'. They thought that if I am successful, then they can make an army of super soldiers. Their projects are kept secret from the public by the government. And most of my wounds happened here, though, I didn't want anyone to know that.

They pushed me into the room "subject fifty-seven is in the testing chamber. Test two-hundred for project 'Supers' is a go" the voice on the intercom said and I sent glares at the men who held several weapons. The test room was able to change its 'scenery'. It could be a football field in one test, or an ocean in another.

This time it was a meadow surrounded by a forest. This scenery meant they wanted to test my Elemental Bending. They used the Allspark and other serums to try and give me new powers and upgrade my born ones.

See, I was born with Telekinesis, elemental bending, understanding animals, and slightly super strength. But they had given me upgraded telekinesis, and upgraded elemental bending, and they upgraded my strength.

But they gave me super speed and shape shifting. But the more powers I have, the more its harder to control them.

"Subject Fifty-seven. Attack" the voice on the intercom said and I ignored him and they made a Tv screen appear, showing bumblebee and Sunstreaker getting tortured. Suddenly, I lost control and attacked. My rage took control of my body and I launched a fireball at one of the men, causing him to be launched back into the wall of the test room. I lifted another with my telekinesis and threw him. I used water to block the bullets.

Sunstreaker watched Odette through the monitor that human scientists watched through. His optics widened when she started kicking their afts. He saw her eyes glowing a bright blue, as bright as her father's did when he was slagged off. If the golden mech new anything, that was to never. NEVER. Slag off a prime. Prime, when angered, can be quite scary. He shivered when he thought about the time he and his brother, Sideswipe, ticked off Prime. Sunstreaker let out a shriek of pain as he was shocked once again, his voice box short circuiting. He panted softly when it stopped

I shot a glare at the men and I could feel a headache starting and the men started lifting into the air and I threw them into the trees and then lifted them back up and threw them far into the wall. I then lifted a large boulder with my mind and took it over the injured and tired men and then I, lost in my anger and uncontrollable, was about to drop it onto them.

"Odette, Stop!" I heard someone say and I turned to see Sam at the doorway, looking horrified. I then came to reality and threw the boulder into the water and walked over to Sam.

As soon as I reached Sam, I felt the exhaustion, fear, and pain in my system, causing my legs to give out and I felt myself falling.

I braced myself for impact but it never came. Sam had caught me before I hit the ground and helped me up, putting one of my arms over his shoulder and he put an arm under my other arm and helped me to the area they kept the bots.

Once we got there, Sam handed me to a dark skinned soldier, whom helped me stay steady as Sam ordered the men to let Bumblebee and Sunstreaker go.

"You humans are vile! How could you do that to her?!" I heard Sunstreaker snarl and I looked at him with tired and dull eyes. Using my powers always made me exhausted. Especially when I lose control like, I just previously did.

I saw sorrow and sympathy in his optics and I sighed. I then knew he saw what I had done and I forced myself to stand fully and I moved away from the soldier and then I walked out of the room. I heard Sam tell bumblebee about the Allspark.

I then walked to where the Allspark was kept and I could feel the energy from it. I could feel myself getting stronger and the pain went away.

**"There you go Little Prime. We need you at top strength"** the Allspark said in my mind and I smiled slightly, grateful for her help.

"Megatron is here and we need to get out of here now!" Sam squeaked. I say squeaked because when he panicky he gets all high pitched.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Megatron is here?!" I asked, shock filling my body and mind.

"Yeah" Sam squeaked again and an idea came to mind and I ran to the Weaponry and grabbed a rifle and I took it to the table where the Allspark was and smiled when she seemed to know what I was thinking and a beam shot to the rifle and a Glock pistol that was already on the table, giving them blue streaks and swirls along the frames.

I picked up the weapons and then I fired the handgun at a wall and a plasma bullet shot from it and I smirked when I understood that the guns were now strong enough for me to defend myself and help save Dad.

"What just happened?" I heard Mikaela ask and I turned to her, smirking "The Allspark is what happened" I said.

"William Lennox, I am Odette Toretto, You know my uncle, Dominic Toretto. Where is the closest city we can get the Allspark to?" I said to the brown haired soldier

"There's Mission City" He replied and opened his mouth to continue but I interrupted him.

"Lennox, we need to get there now if we are to save my Father and the rest of the world" I said with a dead serious tone.

"you cant be kidding me. You're a kid, you're staying out of this" the dark skinned soldier said.

"I am dead serious and I am not staying out of this. As the daughter of the leader of the Autobots, the next prime, its my duty to fight this battle. I am Odette Prime, and this is my choice. My _responsibility_"

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


	13. The end, yet the beginning

"I am dead serious and I am not staying out of this. As the daughter of the leader of the Autobots, the next prime, its my duty to fight this battle. I am Odette Prime, and this is my choice. My _responsibility_" I said and grabbed the Allspark and put it in the back of Bumblebee's alt mode.

"Sam, Mikaela, ride with Bumblebee. I'll ride with Sunstreaker" I said and I watched Sunstreaker transform to his alt mode and open the door for me. I got in and shut the door. "Are you driving or shall I?" I asked

"I will" Sunstreaker said and started driving towards the exit, following Bumblebee out and the soldiers followed Sunny and I.

I gripped the pistol tightly in my hand. 'I have to kill someone. He may be Cybertronian, but I still have to kill him…I don't know if I can…but, I have to save my Father.' I thought, watching out the window as Sunstreaker drives.

"Are you alright Odette?" Sunstreaker asked and I jolted in surprise.

"Yeah, just lost in thought" I replied and grinned when I saw Dad. I leaned out the window, waving.

Dad made a U-Turn and drove behind the soldiers and the other bots did the same as Dad.

"Odette sit, your aft down now" Sunstreaker snapped and I did what he said, not liking the tone in his voice. "are you insane?" he asked with a growl.

"Yup" I flashed him a cheeky grin, "but I wanted him to know we're alright" I said seriously.

As we drove down the road, a con came out of no where and crashed through a bus and I grabbed my gun and leaned out the window, ignoring Sunny's protests "Odette, you'll get hurt-"  
>"Ride or Die. Remember?" I retorted and fired at the con as I saw Dad transform and tackle the con off a bridge and I climbed back in and sat down, rolling my eyes when Sunstreaker rolled up the windows and kept them that way, until we arrived at Mission City. THere i got out and the soldiers got to work on trying to contact Air Support.<p>

I saw one of the Raptors and frowned. No plane flies that low... 'Shit' i thought as Ironhide had said that it was 'Starscream' and bumblebee helped ironhide hold up a truck and a missle hit the truck and the reprecussion caused everyone to be thrown back. I grunted and got up, gasping when i saw Bumblebee missing his legs. I noticed after the blast, the war pretty much started right there. My heart was pounding, and i was in shock, everything slow motion around me. I only came back to reality when Lennox shook me  
>"You cant stand here! you and sam need to get the Allspark to the roof of the building with the angels ontop" Lennox yelled over the sound of gun fire<br>"We will protect you both" Ironhide and Ratchet said and i nodded and i made sure Sam had the allspark and i dragged him with me until he got his mind off bumblebee and followed me. we had to dodge the fire but, we didnt get hit. I slid under a car that was thrown at us, and a large piece of sharpnel cut deep into my left leg and i ignored it and pushed myself forward.

We had a car land right infront of us and i used my telekenisis to throw the car away and it hit Starscream in the face and i ran into the building, knowing Megatron was following us and i ran and dragged Sam up the stairs until we got to the top and sam hit the flare against the wall as we ducked under cloth that was hung up and ran to where the Chopper would get the Allspark. I had to yank Sam back when i saw Starscream shoot a missle at the chopper, causing it to lost control and crash and Megatron then broke to the roof

"Give me the Allspark boy!" Megatron roared and i saw a smirk on his faceplates "My dear niece. You should join me, i can teach you to be the most powerful creature on earth. ANd if your friend gives me the Allspark, he can be my pet" he said with a twisted purr as he smirked.  
>"Never!" I yelled as Sam pulled me onto the ledge and i grabbed onto the angel, though i didnt think this was the greatest place to be.<br>"I'll never give you the Allspark" Sam said and i could hear dad's voice though i wasnt sure what he said, but i knew he was coming, i just hoped he would get here quickly.

"SO unwise" Megatron growled and hit the angel we were on with his claws and sam fell, and dragged me with. I let out a shriek and closed my eyes, bracing for impact.

It never came, at least, the ground didnt. I opened my eyes and saw dad had caught us and he placed us to his chestplates and held a hand over us protectivly "Hang on" he warned as he started decending from between the buildings and Megatron jumped down and crashed into Dad, making us fall faster and dad hit the ground roughly and ordered us to get behind him, and Sam and i hid in a ditch, not really wanting to be squished.

Dad was being over taken by megatron quickly, and i think he knew that. After he had been thrown around he landed near us. "Sam, put the spark in my chest now!" he ordered but, before Sam could make a decision, i took the Allspark from him and ran towards Megatron  
>"Odette! No!" Dad yelled, but i ignored him and ran. I got as close as i could and when megatron knelt down to try and get the Allspark from me, I shoved the Allspark into his chest, shooting fire at it to shove it into him further and it caused more damage <strong>"Thank you, for saving my kind by destroying me" <strong>i heard the Allspark say as she was being dessolved into megatron's Spark. Megatron clawed at his spark, but it proved to be fruitless, and the power from the Allspark offlined him.

"Im sorry Brother" Dad said as he knelt down and took a shard of the Allspark from Megatron's Sparkchamber and he then stood up.  
>"We couldnt save him prime" Ratchet said as ironhide was holding Jazz, who was ripped in half<br>"Oh Jazz" Optimus said softly and took his dead friend from Ironhide. "We have lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. I thank you for your bravery" Dad said to the soldiers.

Later that evening, Ratchet had bandaged my leg and Dad and the soldiers were talking about what to do now and i tried to stand up off the ground but cringed at the angry and stern look dad gave me. i had a feeling he was pissed i disobeyed him. After they were done talking, i was looking down at the ground "Odette Matilda Prime" Dad said, ANger showing in his voice and i looked up to see he was pissed.

* * *

><p><strong>to be continued <strong>  
><strong>please review :)<strong>


End file.
